my boy x my love
by seno aze-chan
Summary: pertemuan pertama diatas salju putih yang dingin  dan pertemuan selanjutnya di hangatnya suasana musim semi...  semua itu akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan dalam hidupku.    OOC, OC, AU. Ciel x Sebby pastinya, prtma Ciel xOC.  DLDR...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : kuroshitsuji diwariskan ke saya –PLAK!- *digampar yana toboso sensei***

**Iya ding, bukan punya saya wees…^^**

**Pairing : Ciel x oc Ciel x Sebastian**

**Nb : jangan bunuh saya kalo fic nya gaje**

**Ini my first fic**

**My boy x my love**

_Aku terus menunggunya…_

_Untuk datang menemuiku.._

_Sambil membawa karangan bunga yang besar…_

_**Pure snow….**_

Februari

**Michael's pov**

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari -salju putih memenuhi london.

Aku berjalan menyusuri salju-salju tebal yang berserakan di jalanan kota -pohon besar tertutup salju, rating-rantingnya yang panjang tanpa sehelai daun itu mencuat keatas, bagaikan menggapai langit putih di angkasa.

Suasana di kota ini sangat damai, walaupun hawa dingin sangat mencekam. Jalanan di sore hari terasa sepi hanya terdapat bangku-bangku kosong di pinggiran kota, pepohonan yang tertutup salju, dan juga terkadang ada bus yang melewati jalan raya.

Seperti biasa kucingku selalu setia menemaniku. Aku mengancinkan mantel hitamku lebih erat supaya udara dingin tidak menusuk kulitku.

"taku..taku..kemari ayo kita pulang"aku memanggil kucingku yang sedari tadi tengah asyik bermain salju di pinggiran jalan. Memangsih bulunya tebal, tapi masak dia nggak merasa kedinginan sama sekali?. Huh…kucingku ini memang hebat bukan?.

"miaw.."sepetinya dia merespon.

Aku menggendong taku dan menaruhnya dipundakku. Akupun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan bersalju.

Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti. Seketika itu juga tubuhku seperti mati rasa, aku tidak mengerti mengapa.

Di atas tanah putih yang tertutup salju, terbaringlah seorang anak mungil disana. Matanya terpejam, rambut abu-abu kebiruanya yang lembut sebagian tertiup angin sebagianya lagi menutupi dahinya, kulitnya begitu putih, bahkan sulit untuk membedakan tumpukan salju dengan dirinya. Aku berjalan lebih dekat, mengamati wajahnya lebih dalam, aku melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, membuat anak ini semakin manis. Hatiku terasa tenang melihat anak ini, hawa dingin berubah menjadi hangat ketika aku memandang wajahnya.

**Ciel's pov**

Hhmm…rasanya nyaman sekali. Samar-samar aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap-usap pipiku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, 'sesuatu' di depan mataku itu lama-lama semakin terlihat jelas. Aku melihat gumpalan bola berbulu coklat keemasan yang memiliki ekor.

Eh?.. bola berbulu? Hahaha… bodohnya aku. itu bukan bola ciel, itu adalah kucing. berarti yang mungusap-usap pipiku tadi ekornya?. Ah…. Dasar . sepertinya aku ketiduran…

Aku membalikan diriku ke kanan. Tapi.. aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang ku lihat didepan mataku ini. Tiba-tiba dadaku berdebar, muncul semburat-semburat merah muda di pipiku.

Tepat disamping ku, terbaringlah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dari mantelnya sampai celana panjangnya, hitam semua, bahkan rambutnya yang lembut itu juga berwarna hitam kelam. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya lebih dekat, wajahnya putih, seputih salju bulan ini, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya yang lembut itu berwarna merah marun, benar-benar menawan.

Eh? Kok aku jadi seperti ini sih, memandangi wajah orang asing ini sampai bilang dia menawan pula padahal baru kali ini bertemu denganya, ah… hari ini aku begitu aneh.

"akhirnya kamu bangun juga…ini rute jalan-jalanku dengan taku" pemuda serba hitam itu terbangun , memperlihatkan warna bola matanya yang sewarna delima.

"**Bisakah kau bunuh diri di tempat lain?**" kata pemuda ber iris merah itu, blak-blakan.

"ayo pulang taku" pemuda itu menggendong kucingnya.

Eh .. tunggu, _bunuh diri _?

"aku bukan mau bunuh diri" aku berusaha bangkit berdiri, menghampirinya.

Tapi..

**Brugh… **

aku terjatuh. Ugh.. sial tubuhku membeku, kakiku nggak bertenaga.

Aku nggak bisa jalan, gimana nih?.

Pria serba hitam itu berbalik, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku nggak bisa berdiri.

**Gyuut ..**

tiba-tiba pria itu merengkuh pundaku, dia menggendongku, mencoba membantuku berdiri. _Dheg…_ entah kenapa jntungku berdebar lagi.

"kamu nggak papa?" pria itu menanyaiku, wajahnya begitu dekat denganku.

"te..terimakasih" aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"kalau punya masalah, kenapa nggak cerita aja?"kata pria itu lembut, hmmm.. sepertinya dia orang baik. Eh.. tadi dia bilang.. masalah?.

dia meletakan tanganya di pundaku sambil berkata "**wahai nona yang mau bunuh diri**".

Ap… aapua..? dia bilang apa? Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu.

"namaku Ciel Panthomhive dan jangan panggil aku nona! ,aku itu **cowok!**" aku membentaknya

"dan lagi…. Aku bukan mau bunuh diri!".

Pemuda serba hitam ini sepertinya agak kaget waktu aku bilang 'aku itu cowok'. Tapi setelah itu dia hanya merespon dengan 'ohh..'.

" hai Panthomhive, aku Michael dan ini kucingku taku, salam kenal ya" pria bernama Michael itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

"panggil Ciel saja" jawabku.

"hm.. baiklhah Ciel. Oh ya jadi apa yang menjadi motifmu?" yak dia mulai lagi nih…

"sudahku bilang! Aku bukan mau bunuh diri!" aku membentaknya lagi.

Michael hanya tersenyum tipis.

"aku Cuma ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Lalu aku tertidur. Aku lelah karna harus belajar setiap hari, untuk ikut ujian masuk smu. Meskipun sebetulnya aku nggak suka… tapi… begitu aku melihat salju.. aku jadi nggak ingin memiirkan apapun. Tahu-tahu aku ketiduran" keluhku panjang lebar.

"calon peserta ujian yang kesepian ya….hm..aku turut berduka cita"timpal Michael dengan jujurnya.

Ciih.. ternyata dia menyebalkan. Aku membalikan badanku, seraya berkata "selamat tinggal".

"eh, tunggu kamu mau kemana?.. jangan-jangan kamu mau coba bunuh diri lagi ya?"michael menghampriku. Dasar menyebalkan, masih juga di bahas soal itu, huh!.

"aku mau belajar di perpustakaan" jawabku ketus.

"aku memang calon peserta ujian yang kesepiaa~an…" timpalku kesal.

"haha…jangan dimasukan ke hati dong"cowok menyebalkan itu malah tertawa riang.

Tiba-tiba dia menggandeng tanganku "ada tempat yang lebih baik daripada perpustakaan, ikutlah denganku".

Eh..? meskipun begitu aku tetap mengikutnya tanpa perasaan curiga, rasanya nyaman berada di dekat orang ini.

**XX**

"Taman?"aku nggak nyangka, Michael membawaku ke taman kota. Pemandanganya indah.. terdapat banku-bangku di tengah taman, walaupun jalanan tertutup salju, suasana di taman ini sangat hangat dan nyaman, mungkinkah itu karna aku sedang bersama orang ihi? _Dheg_! Entah ini yang ke berapa kalinya ,jantungku mulai berdebar lagi.

Dia mengajaku untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada mejanya.

"yup!. Perpustakaan Cuma bikin jenuh calon peerta ujian, Ciel" ujar Michael dengan senyum khasnya.

"Michael anak smu juga ya? Pernah ikut ujian masuk smu?"tanyaku penasaran.

"pernah, bulan april kemarin aku kelas 3 smu… tapi aku berhenti sekolah..karna fisiku lemah..uhuk..uhuk.."kata pemuda serba hitam itu dengan gaya pura-pura sakit.

"kamu bohongkan?"sahut ku ketus.

"kok kamu tahu?"si raven hanya tersenyum tipis.

"orang yang fisiknya lemah, pasti mati kalau tertidur di tengah salju"jelasku, to the point.

"itu karena kamu nggak bangun-bangun Ciel" jelas Michael sambil mengelus-elus taku yang ada di pangkuanya.

"hoaahm…gawat aku ngantuk lagi nih, Ciel. Ini memang hari baik untuk tidur..aku istirahat dulu,.selamat belajar Ciel"pemuda ber iris sewarna darah itupun perlahan-lahan tertidur, bersama kucingnya yang setia di pangkuanya.

"Michael.. taku juga.."ah, mereka tertidur ,kalau dilihat lebih dekat, mereka mirip ya?hihihi… benar-benar orang aneh.

Tapi rasanya…aku jadi tenang, aku terus merasa kesal hingga kemarin.

Hmm.. angin yang bertiup di musim salju ini memang membuat akupun ikut tidur bersama mereka…

X X

Hm.. enaknya..aku menguap ah..lagi-lagi aku ketiduran, perlahan aku membuka mata.

Eh? Michael masih ada di sampingku?.entah mengapa, muncul semburat-semburat merah muda di pipiku, ketika aku memandang wajahnya lebih dekat. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam terurai bebas di di kedua sisi pipinya, melewati rahangya yang kuat. Bola mata semerah darah itu memandangi sehalai kertas ditanganya di balik sebuah kaca bening. Kulitnya yang putih bak patung pualam menyempurnakan parasnya.

Raut wajahnya jadi lebih serius ketika dia mengenakan kaca mata, lain dengan yang tadi.

"Ciel, ini banyak yang salah…"michael menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"nggak papa nih, yakin mau ikut ujian, Ciel?"kata pria didepanku ini dengan jujurnya.

"banyak salah? Memangnya kamu tahu?"jawabku dengan agak kesal.

"dasar nggak sopan.. waktu aku sekolah, prestasiku yang terbaik..!"ujar Michael dengan yakin

" ujian tinggal sebulan lagi, apa nggak masalah…?"lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Oke, aku akui kalau aku memang agak asal-asalan, itu karna aku lelah. Aku memilih diam dan menatapnya, sebagai respon.

"kenapa?"pemuda serba hitam itu bertanya ,penasaran.

Akupun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, aku nggak ingin dia membahas tentang cara belajarku yang nggak mahir ini. "Michael kelihatan pintar ya, kalau pakai kaca mata. Kamu pasti lebih populer kalau pakai kaca mata" ujarku dengan santainya.

"haha..terimakasih saranya"jawab pemuda ber iris merah tersebut dengan sedikit kesal, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku ingin mengalihkan hanya balas tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ciel, datanglah ke rumahku mulai besok. _pak guru michael_, akan membuatmu lulus".

Dia berkata demikian sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Pemuda serba hitam itu tersenyum menggoda, senyumanya itu mampu membuat pipiku merona kemerahan. Lagi..

"eH..? berarti.."aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku barusan, tepatnya tidak sanggup.

_Dia jadi guru privatku?_

X X

Kalau saat itu aku menolak, mungkin aku..nggak akan menyadari kalau aku menyukai Michael. Bersama-sama dengan pemuda ini..adalah masa-masa paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku selama 14 tahun ini.

Sejak saat itu, aku datang ke rumahnya tiap hari. Dia selalu mengajariku degan telaten dan sabar. Setiap soal yang dijelaskanya dapat kupahami dengan mudah. Aku selalu belajar dengan riang bersamanya. Tapi, tidak jarang juga, taku mengganggu aktivitas kami.

"yak! Sempurna, kamu pasti lulus"ujar Michael sambil meneliti lembar jawabku "asal, kamu nggak jadi bodoh pada hari –H-nya" lanjut si cowok menyebalkan itu.

"bodoh katamu? Dasar … akan ku buktikan kalau aku itu pandai, aku pasti bakal lulus, tuan sok pintar!" eyelku dengan cemberut, kedua pipiku menggembung, dan bibirku agak manyun.

Seperti biasa michael hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ciel, kau manis saat sedang marah"

Eh? Apa katanya? Mau menggodaku ya?. Sontak aku berbalik dan mengepalkan tanganku, berniat untuk memukulnya, tapi…

**JEPRET!**

Michael baru saja mengambil ..?eh..? apa yang dia lakukan sih?

Aku mencekik lehernya, kesal.

"mau apa dengan foto itu?"aku terus mencekiknya.

"uhuk.. ah, ciel napasku sesak"michael melepaskan tangan kecilku dari leharnya.

"makanya aku tanya..mau apa kau dengan foto itu?"aku terus-terusan ngeyel.

Michael menjawab dengan santainya "akan kuperlihatkan pada adiku".

"adiku manis lho" lanjutnya dengan senyum-senyum.

"jangan dong..untuk apa memperlihatkan foto itu?"aku bergelayutan di lenganya yang panjang, berusaha meraih kamera yang dibawanya itu.

"_supaya dia kenal dengan orang yang kusayangi_"

Sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah..menjadi serius, mata rubby nya bertemu dengan blue diamondku. Seketika itu juga jantungku kembali berdegup, debaran yang kali ini lebih kencang, beda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Rona merah di kedua pipiku semakin terlihat jelas, bahkan jika aku bisa melihat wajahku sekarang pasti wajahku sudah seperti udang rebus.

"jangan…dia bisa salah paham kalau kamu bilang begitu…karna aku.. karna aku juga menyukai Michael..!"

Oh Tuhan… apa yang aku katakan barusan? Ugh..aku kelepasan.

Tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa lega sudah mengungkapkanya.

"aku juga…aku juga menyukai Ciel" Michael menatap kembali wajahku.

"ta..tapi kan aneh aku belum tahu apa-apa tentang Michael, lang-"sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Michael lebih dulu memotongnya.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Karena..saat aku melihatmu terbaring di atas salju, aku tiba-tiba saja menyukaimu…..tanpa mengetahui warna bola mata atau suaramu.."

"aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam ditengah salju"

Rona merah di pipiku masih setia menemaniku. "kau menungguku sampai aku terbangun?"tanyaku malu-malu.

"aku menunggu… sampai aku mendengar suaramu….aku terus menunggu di tengah salju"

Pemuda serba hitam yang menagkap hatiku ini tersenyum hangat padaku.

"hey, Ciel ayo kita berjanji, agar kau lulus"si raven didepanku ini tiba-tiba berkata begitu.

"berjanji?"tanyaku bingung.

"ya, jadi kita tidak bertemu sampai hari pengumuman kelulusanmu. 2 minggu mendatang, gimana?"jelas Michael panjang lebar. Tentu aja pernyataan Michael barusan membuatku tambah bingung.

"habis..selama ini kayaknya kamu nggak bisa belajar karena kita berduaan terus…mana ada taku lagi"kata Michael sambil mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, sepertinya barusan aku melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"ba..baiklah aku mengerti"jawabku nggak kalah malunya dengan Michael.

"kalau aku lulus, jangan lupa rayakan lho!"tuntutku pada pemuda yang baru saja menjadi pacarku ini.

"oke..! kamu harus lulus ya Ciel"balas Michael dengan senyum khasnya lagi.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dengan berani, aku meletakan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi telinganya. Michael awalnya agak terkejut dengan tindakanku ini.

Akupun melepaskan kacamatanya, dan mengenakanya padaku.

"ini kusita dulu…bisa kupakai jadi jimatku. Pinjam ya."ujarku padanya sambil tersenyum lepas.

Pemuda ber iris merah ini balas tersanyum dengan hangat..dan senyumanya itu entah mengapa, sepertinya memendam berbagai macam perasaan.

"_aku akan menjemputmu dan membawakan karangan bunga..berjuanglah_!"

Michael berbisik di telingaku, mengirimkan getaran ke seluruh tubuhku. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dari telingaku, dan menatap mataku dengan lembut.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku… dan..yah.. aku hanya menutup mataku, biarlah debaran jantung ini yang menjawab. Akhirnya bibir michael mendarat di keningku, dengan lembut dan hangat.

"nah ciel, lanjutanya setelah kau lulus ya"Michael kembali berbisik.

"apa maksudnya 'lanjutanya' hah?"aku bertanya malu-malu.

"rahasia..haha.." hanya itulah yang dia ucapkan.

Huh..!dasar…!

**XX**

Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha keras selama seminggu sampai waktu ujian tiba.

Dan setelah itu aku menunggu seminggu lagi…

Dan, hari kami bertemu kembali pun tiba.

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan. Aku berdesak-desakan dengan para siswa lain untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Aku mencari nama dan nomorku di papan kelulusan trsebut.

Setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya… kutemukan.

_no.191 , Ciel Panthomhive_.

Ah..ada namaku..aku lulus.. aduh senangnya. Aku nggak sabar ketemu Michael. Hari itu aku sangat senang berlari keluar menyusuri koridor. Saking senangnya, aku sampai menabrak seseorang di depanku.

**BRUGH!**

Kami pun terjatuh. "maaf" ujarku pada pemuda yang aku tabrak barusan.

"kamu nggak papa?"eh, pemuda yang barusan itu malah menghawatirkan aku.

"i..iya"jawabku malu. Aku melihat nomor siswa di dadanya _192. _Hmm…nomor itukan di sebelah nomorku?

"_selamat ya kau juga lulus_!"

aku mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan senyum lebar dan hangat , sekali-sekali aku ingin berbagi kegembiraanku pada orang lain.

Aku langsung lari meninggalkan pemuda yang ku tabrak barusan. Sekarang pikiranku hanya tertuju pada seorang yaitu Michael. Yup! Ini hari pertemuan kami setelah janji itu.

Dengan perasaan yang paling bahagia di dunia, aku menunggu Michael, di gerbang sekolah, tempat perjanjian kita.

Tapi… seberapa lamapun aku menunggu, michael tak pernah datang…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks too sacchandese, nitera michaelhive,neko-chan lovers, seci-chan, fara and mokkun **_

Iya ini fic dari manga nya mizuto aqua, ini request dari kakak tercinta…hehehe abis dia suka banget. maaf saya belum terlalu mahir, masih banyak typo, makhlum ini baru pertama.

Selain itu saya masih sekolah dan baru selasai MID

Di tunggu reviewnya lagi ya….

Ini ada 1 chap lagi^^

Maaf kalo update nya luama….maaf

Besok saya bakal bikin tentang masa remajanya kuroshisuji players.

**Disclaimer : I do not own kuroshitsuji and this fic based on mizuto aqua manga^^…**

_**Far season…**_

**Ciel's pov**

**Bulan juni**

"maaf. Sekarang aku nggak ingin 'jadian' dengan siapapun"

Ucapku pada seorang siswa yang sekelas denganku ini, yang kemarin mengutarakan cintanya padaku lewat surat di laci mejaku, dia hanya mengangguk kecewa dan meninggalkanku.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Michael meninggalkanku.

Saat itu rasa sedih ini nggak mau menghilang. Hari-hari kujalani dengan suram, aku berubah menjadi pendiam. Tidak sedikit temanku yang mengataiku 'dingin'. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah lagi tersenyum.

Ketika aku memasuki SMU ini banyak orang yang mengaggumi parasku (terutama lelaki) entahlah pria yang barusan aku tolak itu sudah yang keberapa.

.Aku rasa aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi.

Aku beranjak meninggalkan taman sekolah, untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang menjengkelkan ini.

"itu tadi orang ke-6..dasar bodoh!. Padahal Ciel kan miliku" yak aku mendengar jelas orang itu, sepertinya dia ada di atas pohon.

Tadi dia bilang apa? _Miliku?_. _Grrr..! _menyebalkan sekali orang ini.

"SEBASTIIAAN….! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG… KALAU AKU INI BUKAN MILIKMU!". Aku meneriaki si bodoh itu keras-keras.

"Jangan begitu Ciel, hanya orang lain yang memanggilku 'Sebastian' ". pemuda yang aku panggil Sebastian itu, tiba-tba melompat dari atas pohon, dan langsung berada di depanku, dia mendarat sempurna di tanah.

Dia sempat membuat jantungku berdebar, waktu dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku , aku dapat melihat lehernya yang putih seperti kapas itu , karna dia tidak mengancingkan beberapa kancing kemejanya.

"panggilah aku 'darling' "Sebastian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Entah kenapa wajahku jadi merona merah."ah…hari inipun kau tetap manis, Ciel"

Lanjut pemuda itu.

Argh.. kata-kata itu semakin membuatku naik darah. Dia bilang aku suruh memanggilnya apa? Darling?.

Ggrrrrr….!

"AKU DAN KAMU SAMA SEKALI NGGAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA" aku terus membentak si bodoh didepanku ini.

"ah.. jangan malu-malu gitu dong Ciel" jawab sebastian sambil memeluku erat.

**BUGH…**

"AKU NGGAK MALU BODOH!" timpalku seraya meemukulnya dengan keras.

**XX**

Awalnya aku nggak percaya, aku bertemu dengan pemuda ini, ya Sebastian, pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu mengusiliku di sekolah. Kalian tahu kapan pertama kali aku bertemu denganya?

Aku bertemu denganya waktu pengumuman kelulusan. Dia adalah pria yang tak sengaja ku tabrak waktu itu.

Memang sulit untuk mempercayainya. Sebastian memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti Michael.

Dia memiliki bola mata semerah darah, rambutnya yang hitam kelam terurai begitu saja , menutupi kedua sisi pipinya. Hidungnya juga mancung, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah marun semakin menyempurnakan wajahnya. Dan lagi dia memiliki kulit yang putih seperti patung pulam yang baru saja dipahat, bahkan putihnya, melebihi kulitku ini yang seputih salju.

Dia benar-benar karya agung yang luar biasa, sungguh karya seni yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Satu hal lagi yang tidak aku percya, Tuhan menciptakan 2 mahluk yang sempurna di bumi ini dengan begitu mirip. Mereka seperti replika.

Sebastian dan Michael benar-benar mirip, sumpah. Yah hanya wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya saja sih. Sifat mereka sangat berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Kalian tahu kan michael itu sangat baik dan lembut dan juga sabar ya.. aku sangat menyukainya. Berlawanan sekali dengan Sebastian, dia itu super duper meyebalkan, dia sangat senang menggodaku, tak henti-hentinya dia menjahiliku, dia juga tak pernah serius, selalu main-main.

**XX**

"Hei, Ciel kamu udah nolak si klimis dari kelas 2-A itu kan…?"tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang di sebelah tempat duduku.

Aku hanya meresponya dengan mengangguk.

"terus, kenapa mukamu bete gitu?" sahut si pirang bermata biru muda tersebut.

"habis, Alois…. Si bodoh Sebastian itu menggodaku terus!" jelasku kesal pada sahabatku ini.

"lalu mana Sebastian?" tanya Alois penasaran.

"sudah kukubur" jawabku santai

"hahhaha….eh tapi kurasa dia serius dengan mu, lho Ciel." ujar Alois blak-blakan.

"hah yang bener aja… mana ada anak kelas 1SMU yang nggak punya malu kayak dia" jawabku ketus. Alois hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"beneran nih Ciel..kamu berpikiran begitu?" kali ini Alois menanyaiku dengan expresi serius.

Entah aku harus jawab apa, aku hanya diam saja.

Bisa jadi…Sebastian memang serius. Habis berapa kalipun aku menolaknya….dia selalu berkata _'aku menyukaimu'_. Hanya Sebastian yang begitu.

Tapi sekarang….aku masih taku untuk menyukai orang lain. Takut ditinggalkan lagi.

"hey, kamu mikir itu lagi ya Ciel?" Alois membangunkan aku dari lamunanku.

"cepatlah lupakan pria yang meninggalkanmu, dan carilah pacar baru!" Alois berusaha menghiburku, dia memang sahabat yang selalu peduli padaku, aku tak ingin mengecewakanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis padanya.

'hhh…tapi kok aku nggak bisa melupakanya ya' gumamku sendiri dalam hati.

**XX**

Setiap hari seusai pelajaran, aku selalu menunggunya di gerbang depan sekolah.

Padahal, ketika aku sendirian aku jadi memikirkan Michael. Aku ingin bertanya padanya .kenapa kau tidak datang? Apakah kau membenci ku? Akupun nggak bisa menghubungimu karna kau pindah rumah. Tanpa sadar, aku menitikan sebuah cairan bening di ekor mataku. "ah gawat, air mataku mulai mengalir, kalau sampai dilihat orang lain, mereka pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan" kataku seraya menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan aku melihat bayangan hitam mendekatiku.

Lama kelamaan bayangan itu terlihat jelas.

Se..Sebastian?

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku paling tidak ingin dia melihatku menangis.

Sebastian tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya duduk di dekat tempatku berdiri. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ngapain kamu disini?" 

"_aku nggak bisa membiarkan Ciel menangis sendirian_"

kali ini Sebastian berkata dengan wajah yang serius, suaranya terdengar begitu lembut. Kata-kata nya itu keluar dengan tulus dari hatinya.

"kamu nggak mau tanya apa-apa Sebastian?" tanyaku peasaran.

"kalau kamu mau bicara, aku siap mendengarkanya kapan saja" balas Sebastian dengan tersenyum lembut padaku.

Dia Cuma diam… dan berada di sampingku?

Akupun ikut duduk di samping pemuda serba hitam ini. Hm….suasana ini …sejuknya…

Sebastian memang selalu menggodaku.. tapi sebetulnya dia baik hati, aku tahu itu.

"Sebastian…apa kau menyukaiku?" aku memulai pembicaraan, memecahkan keheningan ini. Waktu aku bertanya begitu, bola mata Sebastian langsung membesar.

"ah…..aku jadi tersipu kalau ditanya begitu"jawab Sebastian dengan memasang tampang imutnya.

Menadadak aku jadi bete lagi.

" Baiklah aku nggak bakal tanya lagi" sahutku ketus, nyesel tadi aku nanya.

"hey Ciel kamu nggak mau nanya?" kata Sebastian, masih memasang wajah imutnya, dia memohon padaku.

"kamu mau aku nanya?" jawabku asal-asalan.

Sebastian mengangguk kegirangan, bagaikan anak kucing yang mau di beri ikan asin oleh tuanya.

"terserahlah…" akupun menyerah.

Sebastian mulai berkata-kata. "Ciel…, kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pada hari kelulusan, rumahku berantakan, jadi nggak bisa di pakai untuk merayakan. Hanya kaulah yang mengucapkan selamat padaku….aku benar-benar gembira" Sebastian mengucapkan semua itu dengan lepasnya, tapi nadanya tetap serius.

"jadi sekarang kamu benar-benar tersipu malu?" kataku pura-pura nggak mepedulikan pengakuanya barusan. "mukamu merah tuh" lanjutku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

"aha..hahhaha..Ciel kata-katamu barusan benar-benar menusuk,lho" kata Sebastian masih ditemani rona merah di pipinya.

"ah..jadi kau menyembunyikan rasa malumu, tiap kali menggodaku ya, Sebastian?" kali ini giliranku yang menjahilinya. "wah Sebastian yang sok cool itu tersipu malu, hihihi.."

"hey Ciel…." Sebastian pun ikut tertawa bersamaku.

Entahlah mengapa aku bisa tertawa, jika berada di dekat Sebastian, aku bisa melupakan rasa sedihku barusan. Sekarangpun aku tengah tertawa lepas bersama Sebastian. Ah.. perasaan apa ini jantungku tiba-tiba berdebar. Tapi aku senang, ya senang sekali rasanya bisa tertawa lepas, setelah sekian lama. Hm….aku benar-benar merindukan suasana ini.

"hm.._aku….terus berpikir untuk memintamu tertawa sekali lagi, Ciel_"

tiba-tiba air mukanya jadi serius, dia menatapku lembut, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bola matanya yang semerah senja. _Dheg!_

Debaran jantungku semakin keras dan entah sejak kapan pipiku mulai merona merah.

Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sebastian.

"dulu..ada seseorang yang sangat kusukai" pemuda berambut hitam itupun mulai mendengarkankan dengan serius.

"dulu..?"Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ya… pada hari pengumuman kelulusan, dia berjanji akan menjemputku, tapi…dia meninggalkanku" aku tersenyum sendu padanya.

Raut wajahnya menjadi sedih seketika.

"sekarang, aku merasa…hari-hari yang aku lalui bersamanya, bagaikan mimpi"

" hh.." aku menghela nafas pendek "mimpi yang berwarna putih seperti salju, dan tak ada jejak yang tersisa" aku melanjutkan kalimatku degan nada putus asa, sungguh memalukan bukan?

"tapi…tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakanya"

"kamu nggak perlu melupakanya , Ciel" ucap Sebastian dengan lembut.

"aku akan terus menjagamu. Sampai kamu bisa bercerita tentang dirinya..sambil tersenyum lagi. Kamu nggak perlu memaksakan diri untuk melupakanya" Sebastian mengakatakan semua itu dengan wajahnya yang lembut dan hangat, bola matanya sangat indah, terkena pantulan sinar matahari senja.

"tapi…jangan lupa ya, kalau aku selalu ada di sampingmu" Sebastian kembali tersenyum hangat padaku. _Dheg!_ Jantungku kembali berdebar saat dia berkata begitu, sekarang akulah yang tersipu malu.

Kata-katanya barusan mampu menentramkan hatiku, dia mampu menghibur aku. Dia selalu punya berbagai macam cara untuk membuatku ceria kembali. Aku sangat bersyukur dia selalu ada di sampingku saat aku sedih maupun gembira.

"Ciel, aku akan mengantarmu pulang..ayo" Sebastian mengulurkan tangan kananya padaku.

Tanpa ragu, aku meraih tanganya yang besar dan hangat itu.

"iya, ayo pulang!" jawabku dengan ceria.

Aneh….tadinya, kupikir aku tak bisa mencintai siapa-siapa lagi….

Tapi..

Mungkin Sebastianlah yang menghilangkan rasa takut itu.

**XX**

Esok harinya akupun menjalani rutinitasku seperti biasa. Tidak lupa Sebastian selalu menggodaku.

"_honey..!honey..!_ pagi _honey!_" Sebastian memanggilku dengan nada menggoda sambil memeluku erat dari belakang.

"jangan peluk-peluk ah. Pergi sana, panggil _'honey-honey'_ pula. Malu-maluin tahu" aku berusaha melepaskan lengan Sebastian dari pundaku. Yang benar saja, dia melakukan ini di koridor depan kelas, tentunya banyak murid-murid lain yang melihat.

"hey..Ciel kau sehat hari ini?" tanya Sebastian dengan ramah.

"ya.. aku sehat" kataku seraya membalikan tubuhku, menghadapnya, aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Hari ini aku pasti merasa sehat. Berkat Sebastian!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang.

"hey..Sebastian!"

"eh..? aku dipanggil ya?" tanya Sebastian, dia berusaha memeluku lagi.

"iya, sudah sana pergi" sahutku ketus, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, berusaha menutupi rona merah di pipiku ini.

Sebastian pun melepaskanku, lalu dia berlari ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

_SRET.. _

Eh? Sepertinya Sebastian menjatuhkan sesuatu…

Akupun menilik _'sesuatu'_ tesebut. Ternyata hanya sehelai kertas. Aku membungkuk untuk menagambil kertas itu, aku merabanya, hmm…sepertinya kertas foto. Akupun membalik kertas foto yang ada di tanganku itu.

A…apa ini? Aku sungguh tidak percaya pada apa yang aku liha di selembar foto itu.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiaruan tengah tersenyum dengan riangnya di foto itu, mata biru tuanya menggambarkan kegembiraan.

Eh..? sejak kapan dia… lho? Dan kapan? Tapi siapa yang mengambilnya…?

Foto ini…..?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Jantungku berdebar keras, separti akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku.

Tidak salah lagi pemuda yang ada di foto itu adalah aku

Fotoku yang diambil oleh Michael pada hari jadian kita.

"kenapa foto ini ada pada Sebastian? Foto ini…foto ini kan.." aku berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. Aku melihat Sebastian sudah berdiri di belakangku sejak tadi.

"foto yang diambil sama Michael!" sontak aku berteriak padanya, hatiku merasa sedih melihat kenangan di foto itu.

"Sebastian…siapanya Michael?...kenapa kamu membawa foto ini..?" aku terus mendesaknya, serta berusaha menahan cairan bening yang sudah berkumpul di ujung ekor mataku.

"aku nggak tahu. Aku dapat foto itu dari kenalanku" akhirnya dia merespon, tapi tatapan matanya barusan, seperti memendam sesuatu.

"aku nggak kenal sama orang yang namanya Michael!" lanjut Sebastian dengan nada yang dingin.

Aku kaget, sebelumnya Sebastian tidak pernah bicara sekasar itu pada ku, dengan nada dingin pula. Biasanya dia selalu berkata dengan lembut dan hangat. Tapi…

"oh…" aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebastian meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah pembicaraan barusan

**XX**

Cih! Bodohnya aku walaupun Sebastian dan Michael itu mirip, tapi keduanya memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, belum tentu orang yang mirip itu saling kenal. Kau benar-benar bodoh Ciel!

Tapi..aku tetap penasaran. Hari ini, sepulang sekolah aku membuntuti Sebastian. Aku terus mengikutinya, dia berjalan ke arah taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan rindang.

Sudah sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak boleh bimbang!

Aku mengamati sekeliling taman, angin musim semi bertiup hangat. Aku memandangi pepohonan hijau yang daunya mulai berguguran. Matahari hampir tenggelam, membuat taman ini menjadi oranye kemerahan. Aku terus menebak-nebak tempat apa in?

Eh? Tempat ini…

Sekilas aku teringat sesuatu. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sebastian.

"Maaf..dia sudah melihatnya. Mungkin hanya soal waktu, dia tahu tentang foto itu" eh.. kenapa dia? Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih.

"saat itu mungkin aku mampu mendampingi Ciel" lanjut Sebastian dengan lirih, sepertinya tadi aku dengar namaku disebut-sebut.

"aku hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi, sampai Ciel benar-benar tenang"

aku melangkah lebih dekat melihat sosoknya berlutut di tengah taman, diantara daun-daun yang berguguran.

Aku mendengarnya bermonolog lagi.

"sampai sosok _'Michael'_ dalam diri Ciel sedikit memudar…" suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan sedih.

Kenapa sekarang dia menyebut 'Michael'?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya.

"Sebastian..?" pnggilku lirih, sekarang suasana hatiku sedang kacau.

Sontak, Sebastian membalikan tubuhnya, dan diapun langsung terkejut.

"Ci…Ciel..? KENAPA KAU MENGIKUTIKU?" dia membentak ku. Terdengar jelas sekali dari nada suaranya, kalau dia sangat marah padaku. Tapi aku tidak terlalu mempedulikanya. Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah batu nisan di depan Sebastian. Diatas batu nisan itu terukir

_Rest in peace_

_Michael_

_1982 - 1999_

"makam Michael…?" air mataku mulai menetes tanpa di komando lagi.

"kenapa..? padahal kau berjanji akan membawakan karangan bunga yang besar.." suaraku terdengar begitu lirih, aku terus berjalan mendekati nisan itu.

Ternyata aku…bukan dikhianati.

Air mataku mengalir lebih deras.

"untuku.." aku melanjutkan kalimatku yang menggantung.

Seketika itu juga, sekujur tubuhku terasa lemah, tak bisa digerakan, seperti mati rasa…

Pandanganku kabur..lama-kelamaan semuanya menjadi hitam.

Tapi seseorang mengangkapku sebelum tubuhku bertemu dengan tanah.

Orang itu memeluku erat dengan sayang. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku yang ada dipelukanya initerluka. Dia mendekapku yang ringkih ini dalam pelukanya.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya yang lirih.

"aku…belum bisa mendampinginya, maafkan aku kakak…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lasting memory….**_

**Sebastian's pov**

_Flashback_

Hari ini, entah sudah hari keberapa, aku datang ke rumah sakit ini, menjenguk kakaku. Aku dan kakaku adalah anak kembar, dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala, kami benar-benar mirip. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi kakaku menderita kanker hati yang sudah angat parah. Bodohnya lagi, dia masih tetap berjalan-jalan di tengah cuaca bersalju ini.

Hari ini dia ingin memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' padaku.

"wah…gadis ini manis sekali kak." Kataku, memperhatikan foto yang kakak perlihatkan padaku.

"jangan salah Sebastian, dia itu cowok lho" kakaku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Eh? Cowok? Orang yang ada di foto ini seorang 'cowok'?. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya sekali lagi, mengamati bola mata biru tuanya yang seperti batu permata, memperhatikan rambut abu-abu kebiruanya yang tersibak oleh angin. Hmm.. wajahnya semakin manis ketika dia sedang tersenyum lebar.

Benar-benar seperti seorang malaikat.

"aku memotertnya karna ingin memperlihatkanya pada Sebastian" kalimat kakaku barusan, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"_dia adalah pemuda yang paling aku sayangi.._" kakaku berkata dengan lembut.

"kalau lulus, april nanti kalian akan seangkatan lho" ujar kakaku sambil tersenyum hangat.

"eh..benarkah?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku berjanji akan menjemputnya dan membawakan karangan bunga. Aku harus keluar rumah sakit ketika saat itu tiba" jelas kakaku, masih dengan senyumanya yang lembut dan hangat.

"nanti kenalkan padaku ya, kak!"

"oke!"

"Sebastian…" panggil kakaku dengan suaranya yang terdangar serius.

Aku hanya meresponya dengan "hm?".

"kalau seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku, maukah kau menjaganya?"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba senyum lembutnya menghilang, nada suaranya barusan terdengar sedih dan…sungguh-sungguh. Jantungku berdebar, seperti akan terjadi hal buruk saja.

"eh…kakak?"

"kan Cuma seandainya…jangan pasang muka cemas gitu dong, Sebastian" kata kakaku dengan hangat, kali ini senyumanya yang lembut itu kembali menemaninya.

_End of flashback_

**XX**

**Back to michael's grave…**

**Ciel's pov**

"Michael terus memikirkanmu sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia tersenyum lebar,tapi dua hari kemudian…" Sebastian tengah bercerita semuanya. Aku mendengrkanya dengan serius. Aku nggak perlu mendengarkan lanjutan kalimatnya, aku sudah tahu kata-kata selanjutnya.

Michael…bukan menghianatiku. Aku sudah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan tentangnya,dan memaksakan diri untuk melupakanya..

"maafkan aku.." lirihku di depan nisan Michael.

Pipiku basah lagi. Tiba-tiba, Sebastian merengkuh pundaku, memeluk tubuhku yang lemah ini lagi.

"makanya…aku nggak ingin kau tahu…" bisik Sebastian dengan lirih, dia memperat dekapanya padaku.

Aku mendorong aku tetap mencengkram kemejanya, seraya membentaknya.

"seandainya kau memberitahuku, aku nggak perlu membenci Michael" aku nggak peduli separah apa kondisiku sekarang, seburuk apa raut wajahku sekarang, aku terus mendesaknya, aku nggak memperdulikan air mata yang mulai berlomba-lomba membanjiri pipiku.

Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya. "aku mau pulang!"

"Ciel…" Sebastian mencoba melarangku. Tapi aku terus berjalan keluar gerbang taman.

"Ciel..!" Sebastian memanggilku, tapi aku menolehpun tidak.

Sebastian menarik pergelangan tanganku, dia membalikan badanku, menghadapkan ke wajahnya.

"_Ciel….Michael tengah melihat kita_" Sebastian berkata demikian dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seriusnya seperti tadi. Bola mata _rubby _miliknya menusuk ke dalam _blue diamond_ ku.

Sontak, aku langsung menarik tanganku darinya. Aku berlari, meninggalkan Sebastian di taman itu, tepatnya….di makam Michael.

**Sebastian's pov**

Pemuda bermata biru tua itu berlari, meninggalkanku. Aku melihat cairan bening mengalir deras di ke dua sisi pipinya. Sial! Aku telah membuat orang yang kucintai menangis.

Aku paling tidak ingin membuatnya bersedih…tapi sekarang dia bersedih karna aku.

Payah!

Aku mengutuki diriku dalam hati.

**XX**

**Ciel's pov**

**Bulan juli…**

"Ciel, sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi antara kamu dengan Sebastian?" Tanya Alois sahabatku ini, dengan nada khawatir, entahlah mengapa dia Tanya begitu.

Yah, mungkin dia memperhatikan tingkahku yang aneh, akhir-akhir ini. Sebulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku dan Sebastian tidak pernah berbicara lagi.

"he..?kenapa kamu Tanya begitu?" aku balik nanya dengan nada pura-pura nggak tahu.

"habis..akhir-akhir ini aku nggak liat kalian jalan bareng" jelas Alois seraya duduk di sampingku, dia menepuk bahuku. "kamu nggak apa-apakan Ciel?". Remaja berambut pirang ini kembali mencemaskanku.

"ah…nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum lembut pada Alois. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menyampirkan tas ke pundaku. "duluan ya Alois" aku berjalan ke luar kelas dan melambaikan tanganku pada Alois yang masih penasaran itu, sebelum keluar aku berhenti di depan pintu, aku membalikan badanku . "mungkin Sebastian nggak menyukaiku lagi…" lirihku. Akupun langsung meninggalkan kelas, remaja ber orbs biru muda itu malah tambah penasaran.

Hhhh…. Kupikir Sebastian itu serius. Aku terus memikirkanya sejak hari itu.

Aku berjalan menyuduri koridor sendirian. Ah…biasanya Sebastian selalu mendampingiku, tapi…

Ah..kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ruktuku dalam hati, akupun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berusaha melupakan orang itu.

Tapi, waktu aku mengedarkan pandanganku kedepan, aku melihatnya, aku melihat sosoknya yang serba hitam itu, sedang tertawa riang dengan teman-temanya. Kami berpapasan, dia tidak menyapaku, menolehpun tidak.

Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit, seperti di tusuk, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini!.

Akupun menguatkan hatiku, dan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Aku ingin mempercayainya..kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku..tapi ternyata, dia mendekaktiku hanya dimintai tolong oleh kakanya. Aku belum bisa melupakan Michael, tapi..,.dalam kepalaku selalu terbayang Sebastian.

Rasanya..aku seperti menghianati Michael…

Aku harus melupakan kenangan dan perasaanku pada mereka.

**XX**

Yup! Hari ini aku bertekat untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Tidak ada gunanya dipikir terus. Aku harus melanjutkan hidupku! Ya kau benar Ciel!

"Selamat paagiii….!" Aku memberi salam pada teman-temanku, dengan senyum lebar dan ceria. Semua teman-temanku malah pada kaget. Terutama Alois.

"ah….kalian ini kenapa sih? Nggak bales salamku, malah pada melongo, emangnya aneh ya liat aku tersenyum lebar begini" omelku sambil memasang senyum itu lagi.

Teman-temanku langsung manggut-manggut.

"Ciel…kau aneh" Alois berbisik di telingaku ketika aku duduk di sebalahnya.

"kau yang aneh…ah udahlah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kataku sambil meletakan tasku di meja Alois, akupun meninggalkan Alois yang masih cengo.

Bagus, Ciel kau bisa tersenyum! Semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

**XX**

"Selamat paagii….Sebastian!" aku mengucapkan salam padanya, tak lupa aku memasang senyum lebar yang paling ceria.

"Ciel…" sepertinya Sebastian agak kaget.

"ini…aku selalu menyimpanya, sekarang aku mengembalikanya" aku mendekatkan langkahku dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan padanya.

Sebastian menerima bunkusan itu dengan ragu, perlahan dia mengeluarkan isinya.

"ini kaca mata Michael…maaf aku terus menyimpanya, padahal inikan kenangan kakamu.." jelasku pada pemuda ber iris merah yang kebingungan ini, senyumanku yang lebar dan riang ini masih terpasang di wajahku.

"aku permisi.." kataku pada Sebastian sambil melambaikan tanaganku, masih dengan senyuman ceriaku ini. Aku tidak ingin dia melihat wajah asliku di balik senyuman ini.

"Ahh…tunggu Ciel.." Sebastian memanggilku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikanya, aku terus berjalan meninggalkanya, tepatnya aku sudah tak sanggup lagi mengukir senyuman itu.

Aku terus berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan sekitar..

"awas tangga…"

**GUBRAK!**

Ugh..sial! aku jatuh. Bodohnya, seharusnya aku liat-liat keadaan sekitar. Aku berusaha berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang.

"kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Sebastian khawatir.

Saat ini wajahnya…begitu dekat denganku, tubuhku berada di pelukanya kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

_Dheg!_

Eh..? dadaku berdebar. Akupun nggak tahu sejak kapan semburat-semburat merah muda ini muncul di pipiku. Seperti waktu pertama kali bertemu Michael.

"hey Ciel, kamu nggak luka kan? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Sebastian terus menanyaiku, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya kalau dia khawatir.

Aku tidak menjawab, buru-buru aku melepaskan diri dari pelukanya, tidak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini, aku berlari meninggalkanya. Sekilas, dia melihat wajahku yang memerah dan mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Aku tak kuat lagi tersenyum.

Dalam hati aku membatin…

_seandainya aku terus berada di samping Sebastian aku pasti akan mencintainya…_

Mukaku memerah, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, cairan bening sudah berkumpul di ekor mataku, susah untuk menahanya tetap di sana.

Akupun berlari ke taman, dimana tak ada seorangpun disana.

Perasaan apa, barusan? Bukankah aku telah bertekat untuk melupakanya? Kenapa rasa itu hadir kembali?. Akupun terus mengutuki diriku. Ciel… kau benar-benar payah!

Saat Sebastian memeluku, perasaan hangat dan nyaman itu kembali datang, menumbuhkan kembali bunga-bunga di hatiku yang layu, menyalakan kembali lilin-lilin yang telah padam dalam diriku.

**XX**

**Sebastian's pov**

Aku melakukanya lagi. Ya….melukainya. hatiku begitu sakit seperti disayat-sayat, saat aku melihat wajahnya yang sedih itu, rasa sakit itu bertambah ketika dia mulai menagis, tepat didepanku, barusan.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Akupun meremat kaca mata yang ada di genggamanku, seraya berkata.

"kakak maafkan aku…aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi!" akupun berlari mengejar Ciel.

XX

**School's park..**

**Ciel's pov**

Aku berusaha menenagkan diriku, seperti yang kuduga, tak ada seorangpun di taman, baguslah memang ini yang aku inginkan

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan Sebastian.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku, spontan, aku membalikan tubuhku. Aku melihat perasaan cemas di wajah orang yang menarik lenganku ini, bola matanya yang semerah darah terlihat begitu sendu.

"kenapa…" lirihku berusaha menahan air mata.

"sudah ku bilangkan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Ciel menangis sendirian" raut wajahnya semakin serius.

"aku nggak menangis kok, dan Sebastian juga nggak perlu mencemaskan aku" aku mengalihkan wajahku darinya dan menarik lenganku denagn kasar.

"Ciel…" lirih Sebastian.

"kamu hanya dimintai tolong oleh kakakmu, kamu nggak perlu memaksakan diri untuk terus berada di sampingku!" suaraku pecah, air mata mulai mengalir dengan derasnya.

"_kalau kau nggak menyukaiku, kamu nggak perlu bilang suka padaku!_"

Aku berteriak padanya, nggak peduli wajahku sudah seperti apa, mukaku merah padam karna amarah, akupun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, karna mataku tertutupi Kristal-kristal bening yang sedari tadi berusaha ku tahan, sekarang, mengalir dengan liarnya tanpa henti.

Sebastian tidak membalas perkataanku barusan, dengan jengkel dia melangkah, mendekat padaku. Dia kembali merengkuh pundaku yang mungil ini, membawa wajahnya mendekat padaku hingga aku dapat merasakan harum nafasnya .kemudian tanpa ijin dariku Sebastian mendaratkan bibirnya yang hangat di bibirku yang pucat ini dengan lembut, kedua tanganya masih memegangi pundaku. Aku terbelalak ,matakupun terbuka lebar. Mendadak tubuhku merasa lemah, kakiku tak bisa digerakan.

_Dheg!_

Ah….perasaan ini, perasaan ini datang lagi, sebenarnya perasaan apakah ini, yang selalu menghangatkan jiwaku, saat dia menyentuhku?

Sentuhan ini membutku lupa pada segalanya. Saat ini aku bingung mengapa aku tak berusaha untuk memberontak?

Akupun memejamkan mataku.

Entah pada menit ke berapa aku mulai menikmatinya, aku menaruh kedua belah telapak tanganku di lehernya, dia terus menciumi bibirku dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Sekarang lenganya melingkar di pinggangku, menahanku supaya tidak terjatuh, dan tindakanya ini tepat sekali, karna aku sudah tak bisa berdiri lagi. Perlahan Sebastian melepaskan ciumanya,sekarang dia mengalihkan bibirnya ke pipiku, dia menyapu bersih air mata yang membasahi pipiku, dia menjilatinya perlahan, bibirnya naik ketas, mengecup ekor mataku, sekali lagi dia menjilat genangan air mata yang tersisa di kedua ujung mataku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas orbs nya yang semerah darah itu.

Melihatku bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal, Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ku.

Rona merah di pipiku kembali hadir, bersama dengan debaran jantungku ini yang tak karuan. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang barusanku lakukan. Untuk beberapa saat yang lalu, aku lupa aku sedang berada dimana..,siapa aku, siapa Michael..yang ku tahu hanyalah, saat itu aku menikmati sentuhanya.

"Se..bas..tian…" aku nggak ngerti harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"dengar, ini bukan karena kakaku. Aku berada di sampingmu karena aku ingin melindungimu" dia masih memegangi pundak kecilku.

"aku nggak ingin Ciel menangis karna memikirkan kakaku…."

"_sejak melihat fotomu. Aku langsung menyukakimu…_."

Angin yang hangat ini berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran. Kali ini aku melihat jelas pipinya yang seputih patung pualam merona merah, bola matanya yang sewarna darah berbinar, bibirnya yang merah marun dan basah itu bergetar, mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat jantungku berdetak keras, meronta-ronta dari dadaku, seakan ingin lepas.

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan, entah apa yang harusku perbuat.

Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah nggak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku…

"aku…sebenarnya aku…_aku juga menyukai Sebastian…_."

Kali ini aku merebahkan diriku ke pelukanya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dadanya yang bidang, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Tanpa di beri komando, Sebastian langsung membalas pelukanku, membawa tubuhku yang mungil ini lebih jauh, menenggelamkanku dalam kehangatan tubuhnya.

Saat itu juga, perasaan yang selalu mengganjal di hatiku, hilang seketika.

"Ciel Panthomhive, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku akan selalu menjagamu, _because i love you so much…_"

Aku membalasnya dengan mempereat pelukanku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku ka atas, untuk menyejajarkan wajahku denganya, akupun berjinjit. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" _I love you too, Sebastian…_"

Sebastian kembali tersenyum hangat padaku.

Hari-hari yang ku lewati bersama Michael, bagaikan mimpi yang takkan terlupakan.

Tapi…

Bolehkah aku menyukai Sebastian? Bolehkah….aku mencintai seseorang sekali lagi?

**Seminggu kemudian..**

Hari ini kami berziarah ke makam Michael. Sambil membawakan seikat bunga _anyelir_ merah muda, kesukaanya.

"Ciel…pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kakak nggak meninggal, mungkin sekarang kita nggak seling kenal" aku mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingku.

"yah..mungkin juga"

Kami menghentikan langkah, ketika sampai di depan batu nisan abu-abu, yang diatasnya tertumpuk dedaunan kering.

"Ciel. Aku mau minta tolong satu hal padamu" Sebastian membungkuk dan menyapu dedaunan kering itu dengan punggung tanganya.

"apa?" akupun ikut membungkuk, seraya meletakan seikat bunga _anyelir_ yang kubawa sedari tadi, di atas batu nisan tersebut.

"meskipun biasanya aku selalu berkata sebaliknya.." Sebastian menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia menghela nafas panjang. Akupun menatapnya dengan serius.

"aku ingin agar kamu jangan melupakan kakak…"

Akupun tersenyum hangat padanya.

"aku nggak akan melupakanya" ucapku lembut, seraya merebahkan diriku dalam pelukanya.

Pertemuan pertama…diatas putihnya salju musim dingin.

Pertemuan berikutnya di tengah hangatnya suasana musim semi.

Ini semua akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan untuku.

_**The end….**_


End file.
